


(I Want My Name) Not Said But Screamed

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mild Language, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s always quiet and reserved, self-conscious about the sounds he makes no matter how much James tells him he wants to hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Want My Name) Not Said But Screamed

James has a thing for Logan’s voice. He can listen to Logan talk for hours and hours, even if he doesn’t quite understand half the stuff Logan rambles about, be it a constellation, one of his favorite math equations, or the book he’s reading. There’s something soothing about it, the way it calms him and keeps him grounded, reminding him that they’re still the same four boys from Minnesota.

It’s an entirely different story in the bedroom, however, and that - that drives James crazy.

Logan’s always quiet and reserved, self-conscious about the sounds he makes no matter how much James tells him he wants to hear him. Occasionally, Logan will slip up and let out these tiny ah-ah sounds that make fire pool and burn low in James’ stomach, draw his balls up tight as his orgasm is wrenched from him.

He hates how Logan will fold in on himself after that, turning a deep shade of red in embarrassment, the need to come forgotten. It’s not as much fun for James after that, but he’ll kiss and touch Logan until they’re both hard again, and then he’ll fuck into Logan gently, keeping their lips pressed together as Logan breathes hard and heavy into his mouth, orgasm finally washing over him.

Logan’s always quiet the days following those incidents, keeping his nose buried in whatever book he’s reading until James hunts him down, getting him to open up and talk about anything and everything, practicing harmonies for whichever song they’re recording at that time.

James has a plan, a plan that he hopes will work because really, he’s not the best at planning things; they have a habit of backfiring in his face.

This one though, he’s almost certain it’ll work.

*

After a long week of recording and rehearsing, they have a Saturday off and James quickly gets everyone out of the apartment, dipping into his savings - reserved for splurging on his favorite Cuda products - to send Kendall and Carlos somewhere, anywhere, that isn’t 2J.

Logan looks at him with a quirked eyebrow when he tells him they have the apartment to themselves, but beyond that, Logan doesn’t do anything, returning his focus to the book he’s reading.

When James huffs out a sigh, Logan chuckles and marks his page in the book, closing it and setting down on the table.

“Bedroom?” he asks, already disappearing down the hall.

James catches up quickly, closing the bedroom door behind him and reaching out for Logan, pulling him flush against his body. Logan smiles up at him, placing a hand to the back of James’ neck and going up on his tip-toes, kissing him once, twice, before pulling back.

James tries to pull him back in, but Logan snakes out of his hold, launching himself onto his bed and laughing, carefree. The sound of Logan’s laugh will always be one of James’ favorite things to hear.

He follows Logan, stopping at the foot of the bed. Logan’s sitting at the edge and his hands come up to grip James’ hips, and it’s like it’s an automatic reaction for James, his hands immediately finding their way into the locks of Logan’s hair.

Logan looks up at him, faux innocence, working at the button and zipper of James’ jeans. He leans forward and kisses along the curve of James’ hipbone, rucking James’ shirt up with his nose as he kisses around James’ bellybutton to his other hip.

It’s almost sweet and innocent, except for the way Logan’s eyes are blazing fire, burning into James’ skin as he slides his hands into the confines of James’ jeans and pushes them down his hips to his thighs.

James grabs a hold on one of Logan’s hands, pulling Logan up so he’s standing and they’re pressed tightly together. Logan’s height is another of James’ favorite things; he loves the way he towers over Logan, the way Logan’s build is smaller than his; it makes him feel like he’s Logan’s protector.

He rubs the tip of his nose against Logan’s cheek, laying a line of kisses to Logan’s ear. His other hand comes to rest on Logan’s hip, gripping tight beneath his shirt. His breath washes against Logan’s ear as he whispers, “M’gonna make you scream for me,” all sultry and seductive.

A smile quickly spreads across his face as he feels Logan shiver against him in response, a pink hue taking over Logan’s face, embarrassment or arousal, James isn’t too sure.

James steps back a little, putting some space between him and Logan as he helps Logan shed his shirt, jeans following after. Logan sits back on the bed to remove his socks as James finally removes the jeans that have been pooled at his ankles since Logan pushed them off his hips. He waits and lets Logan remove his shirt, smirking as Logan’s hands roam the planes of his chest and abdomen like it’s the first time they’ve seen each other like this, like it’s the first time they’ve touched.

Logan’s fingers play over the buds of James’ nipples, moving lower and tracing each dip of James’ abs and flattening against his lower stomach, tips resting right against the waistband of James’ boxer-briefs.

James grabs Logan’s hands, pulls them away and says, “Uh uh, you first.”

Logan pouts but complies, hands going to his boxers and pushing them down slow, almost teasing. He quirks an eyebrow up as if to say, “Good enough?”

James nods his approval and gestures to the bed, signaling for Logan to climb onto it. Logan does, spreading his arms out wide as he flops back, his eyes glued to James and how James’ own eyes are raking over his body hungrily.

“So fucking hot, Logan,” James says, stripping off his boxer-briefs.

Logan flushes red at the words, still not quite used to hearing that no matter how many times James says it. He watches with hooded eyes as James makes his way onto the bed, crawling between Logan’s legs. Logan expects him to come up and straddle his hips and kiss him breathless like he usually does, but James doesn’t this time, stopping with his mouth pressed to the inside of Logan’s knee.

Logan lets out a surprised gasp, quickly clamping his lips shut when he realizes it. The tips of his ears are starting to burn, nerves taking over and quickly diminishing the arousal that was building.

James notices it but doesn’t let it get in his way, nipping a trail up the inside of Logan’s thigh, satisfaction running through him as Logan spreads his legs wider. His lips move to the crease of Logan’s thigh, his tongue running over it and up to the jut of a hipbone, and then he’s following the same path with his tongue again, downdowndown until he can’t reach anymore skin.

He turns his head just a bit, flicking his tongue out against Logan’s balls. That draws a reaction from Logan, but not quite the one James is hoping for, so he does it again, licking a thick stripe up to the base of Logan’s cock.

Logan’s hands reach out and tangle in James’ hair, and James can hear the way Logan’s breathing has gone rough and erratic, strained like he can’t take a large enough breath.

James moves again, positioning himself directly between Logan’s legs, blowing a breath of warm air against Logan’s balls.

“Sh-shit,” Logan says so quietly James almost doesn’t hear it, his hips stuttering up off the bed.

James lets out a pleased sigh, pushing himself up as he says, “Turn around, I wanna try something.”

Logan looks down at him, confused, but the way James is looking at him has Logan quickly turning and flopping down on his stomach.  
“Hands and knees,” James says from somewhere behind Logan, and not a second later, Logan feels James’ hands at his hips, hauling him up into the position he wants him in.

James plasters himself along Logan’s back, mouthing along the back of Logan’s neck, his dick pressing against Logan’s ass. Logan rocks back, his way of telling James to hurry because he fucking needs James to be in him, but James shakes his head, leaving open-mouthed kisses down the knobs of Logan’s spine.

Logan’s shaking silently beneath James, and James can hear the way Logan’s breath hitches every time his tongue swipes over sweat-damp skin. He’s taken by surprise when he feels James’ teeth bite into the flesh of his ass and he can’t hold back the moan that escapes.

James’ tongue soothes over the bite and Logan lets out another appreciative moan, dropping his head down low.

“Do you know how hot you sound?” James asks, breath washing over the saliva slick patch of skin.

Logan swallows hard, shaking his head even though he knows James can’t see it.

That doesn’t stop James from answering, saying, “So fucking hot, Logan, you make me so fucking hard,” and he goes up on his knees, rolling his hips forward against Logan’s ass, and Logan can’t help but let out a choked moan in response.

Seconds pass and suddenly James’ hands are gripping Logan’s ass and his tongue is licking along the cleft of Logan’s ass.

“J-James,” Logan chokes out, voice rough and strained.

“Shh,” James says softly, and then he’s flattening his tongue and swiping it over the pucker of Logan’s hole.

“Oh, fuck,” Logan breathes out, hands fisting the sheets tightly beneath him. The sensation is unlike anything he’s ever experienced and while he knows it’s not the most sanitary of things, he can’t stop himself from pushing back against James, searching out more of that feeling.

Satisfied with the sounds he’s managing to pull from Logan, James does it again, licking a thick stripe up from the skin behind Logan’s balls, stopping to circle his tongue around the puckered skin and continuing up to the top.

He presses his thumb against Logan’s hole, letting it sink in for a moment before adding his tongue, licking around it.

Logan’s continually pushing back against James, repeatedly stuttering out James’ name. It’s a sound James has been dying to hear and it urges him on, replacing his thumb with just his tongue, stiffening it and pressing it in.

The action causes Logan to drop down onto his forearms, burying his face into the bed as he cries out, desperately trying to muffle the sounds he’s making.

James keeps going, adding a finger along with his tongue, pushing in. He licks over and around his finger while crooking it and pushing right against Logan’s prostate and that - that has Logan lifting his head up and saying, “James, please, please, I need it,” all husky and wanton.

James pulls back with a final flick of his tongue over Logan’s hole, pulling his finger out slow and teasing. “Roll over,” he says, lightly smacking Logan’s ass.

Logan breathes heavily, rolling over onto his back as James grabs the bottle of lube. His hands reach out for James and James moves up, hovering over Logan, locking eyes for a moment before he swoops in, crashing their lips together.

Logan knows he shouldn’t want to be kissing James, considering James’ tongue that’s now licking into his mouth was just in his ass a moment ago, but he can’t stop himself from kissing back, his own tongue licking and curling around James’.

James’ hand moves down Logan’s body, touching featherlight as he trails the tips of his fingers over Logan’s stomach down to his cock, stroking in short, tight movements.

Logan pulls his lips away, sucking in a huge breath of air as James’ thumb circles the tip of his cock and it’s hard for him to keep quiet now, a jumbled mess of, “James, fuck yes, just like that, please,” spilling from his lips as he thrusts up into James’ grip.

James smirks, mouthing at the line of Logan’s neck as his hand leaves Logan’s cock and reaches for the lube, popping it open with ease. It’s harder for him to squirt the slick liquid onto his fingers without removing his lips from the salty skin of Logan’s neck, but he manages, spilling more onto the bed than on his fingers.

He sets the bottle aside and trails his slick fingers down Logan’s balls, touching them to the skin above Logan’s hole before dragging them down and then he’s pushing two up into Logan, barely giving him time to adjust before he starts moving them in and out, angling them right up against Logan’s prostate.

Logan’s hand grabs onto James’ bicep, digging the blunt tips of his nails in as James works him open, choking on a sob of James’ name when James tilts his head and says, “C’mon, Logan, I wanna hear you.”

Logan’s grip on James’ bicep tightens for a moment and then he’s loosening it, pushing James’ shoulder and saying, “James, fuck me, please.”

With a final nip to Logan’s jaw, James pulls back and slides his fingers out, grabbing the lube once more and slicking up his dick. He tosses it away and hooks one of Logan’s legs around his hip, positioning the tip of his dick at Logan’s hole.

James pushes forward slowly, but Logan isn’t having it, digging the heel of his foot into the small of James’ back and pulling him in, canting his hips up as James sinks in fully.

Logan’s head lolls back against the pillow and he bites his lip, breathing harshly through his nose as James pulls back and thrusts forward with a rough snap of his hips.

James knows he’s not going to last long, too wound up from the way Logan sounds. He gets his hand around Logan’s cock, squeezing once before he starts stroking, base to tip, wrist flicking on the upstroke and then his thumb swipes over the head, just the way Logan likes it.

Logan’s babbling, hands gripping the sheets tightly as James fucks into him, and it’s all too much, James hitting his prostate with every thrust of his hips as James’ hand works tightly over Logan’s cock and he can’t - he can’t hold on any longer, a rough cry of James’ name spilling repeatedly from his lips as he comes all over his stomach and James’ fist.

“Fuck yes, Logan, that’s it. Come for me,” James grunts out, hand slowing over Logan’s cock as he continues to thrust in, hips moving fast and hard, and then he’s coming, hot and wet inside Logan.

Logan’s gasping for breath, entire body flushed as James’ hips slow and then still.

“So fucking hot,” James says, bending down and brushing his lips against Logan’s. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath, and when he does, he removes Logan’s leg from where it’s hitched around his hip and pulls out, wiping his come-covered hand on the bedsheet before dropping down next to Logan.

“What...was...that about?” Logan asks between heaving breaths, scooting closer to James so he can lift a side of the bedsheet to wipe off his stomach.

James tangles their fingers together when Logan’s done, turning to lay on his side so they’re facing each other. “You’re always so - so quiet, and I love hearing you, but I never really get to,” he says, looking right into Logan’s eyes.

“Oh,” Logan says, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “I didn’t - I didn’t know you uh - you liked that.”

“I do, I love hearing you. I always try telling you that,” James says. “It lets me know that I’m doing it right,” he adds with a wink.

Logan rolls his eyes, chuckling fondly. “I always y’know, orgasm, so, you’re obviously doing it right.”

James grins because Logan’s flushing even more. It’s cute to him how Logan’s so bashful when it comes to talking about sex, but he supposes maybe that’s why Logan’s always so quiet, still not quite used to the fact that there’s someone who wants to have sex with him, afraid that if he makes noise it’ll only cause him embarrassment and make James not want to be with him anymore, which - that’s absolutely crazy because there’s nothing that’d make James want to leave Logan.

James leans in and kisses him, a quick series of pecks to Logan’s plush lips and he pulls back, satisfied. He squeezes Logan’s hand three times, waits for Logan to squeeze back four, and then he curls up even closer to Logan, enjoying the small bit of time they have left before everyone returns home.


End file.
